In the field of ultrasonic transducer installations, we already know a variety of different arrangements and layer sequences.
The generic European Patent, EP 0 974 814 B1 describes a coupling element with a support or contact area that has a recess to receive a piezoelectric element. A metal disk is arranged between the coupling element and the piezoelectric element. This metal element is glued onto a plane at an incline to the support, where the former is simultaneously the base surface of the recess. For reasons of centering and securing against lateral movement of the piezoelectric element, the metal disk has angled metal sheet elements that protrude from the level of the metal disk. This construction has proved its fundamental worth and stands out especially because of its high-temperature alternating stress. Measuring errors and/or disturbed ultrasound signals may, however, occur if the piezoelectric element does not rest planar on the metal disk, but instead is supported on the bending edges of the angled metal sheet elements.